


Jones and Jones

by Dairanya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-18
Updated: 2006-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairanya/pseuds/Dairanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On 3rd November 2006, at an event called "Jones Jones Jones" 1,224 people with the surname Jones assembled at the Millennium Centre to break the world record for the largest gathering of people sharing the same surname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones and Jones

"Isn't this exciting," said a voice on Ianto's left, "all us Joneses, making history!"

"Yes, it is." Seeing the speaker, a young woman sitting down beside him, he paused. "Sorry, have we met before? You look familiar... Do you work in Canary Wharf?"

She smiled. "I work in a hospital."

"Oh. Never mind... The woman I'm thinking of isn't a Jones anyway." Ianto shrugged. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking? I'm Ianto Jones."

"Pleased to make history with you, Ianto Jones." She shook his hand, beaming. "I'm Martha." She gazed around the Millennium Centre. "Martha Jones. Obviously."


End file.
